Tasks
You will encounter three kinds of tasks in this game. They are main tasks, branch tasks, and daily tasks. Complete them to get awesome rewards and make your gameplay experience more enjoyable. Main Task : Main Tasks guide you through the game. Follow them to explore the monster world. : Main Tasks generally reward you with player EXP, money, coins, and items. Branch Task : You receive extra rewards from completing Branch Tasks. Though they take a while to finish, they are rewarding in the long run. Branch Tasks generally reward money and items, though certain Branch Tasks reward monsters or coins. Daily Task : Daily Tasks give you awesome rewards, but there is a limit to how many you can do in a day. If you can complete all the daily tasks every day, you're amazing at this game! Daily Task rewards improve as your character level increases. : Get Rewards: : Plenty of rewards are available at the Reward Center on your Home page : Daily Task: : Although Daily Tasks offer a tremendous amount of EXP, you can only complete so many each day. Daily Tasks often require that you complete duties (i.e. training a monster). This means you can complete both a Daily Task and a duty at the same time.There are five tasks available each day. :* Daily Collection: Fragment/Crystal/Gem - The fragments/crystals/gems requested will change based on your character level, and will only go up in value over time. You must have the 10 requested framents/crystals/gems in your inventory for them to be counted, and they will automatically be removed when the reward is given. Reward - Character exp, normal seal card, money, and 2 extra challenges for veteran/expert modes. :* Daily Training - Train any monster in the Training interface for any amount of EXP (you do not need to use the trainings that cost money or coins). Reward - Character exp, 1 coin, money, and 1 extra challenge for veteran/expert modes. :* Daily Capture - Capture any monster in the wild. Reward - Character exp, 1 normal seal card, money. :* PVP Battle/PVP Victory/Ladder Tournament Battle/Ladder Tournament Victory - One of the four listed tasks will show up each day. Complete the task either in the PVP arena (either participate in a or win a battle) or Ladder Tournament (found in the Activity center, either participate in or win a battle). PVP Reward - Character exp, honor points, money, and 1 extra challenge for veteran/expert modes. Ladder Tournament Reward - Character exp, prestige points, money, and 1 extra challenge for veteran/expert modes. :* Daily Challenge: Map '''- Complete the map requested in the task in normal mode. This map will always be one that is currently available to you. Reward - Character exp and 1 extra challenge for veteran/expert modes. : '''Team Mode: : You can either team up with other players or play with a bot for Team Mode challenges and win awesome rewards like scrolls and skill books. If you team up with a real player, 20% more monster exp, player exp, and money will be awarded. You may only have 5 challenges available at any time. Once you complete a Team Mode challenge, a 2-hour timer will start to replenish the completed challenge attempt. If you complete all available Team Mode challenges, you cannot attempt another challenge until the cooldown period is over or you pay coins to automatically remove one cooldown (the cost to remove a cooldown depends on the time left on the cooldown). : Ladder Tournament: : You can participate in the Ladder Tournament to get lots of awesome prizes. The Ladder Tournament offers prestige, which you can use to unveil certain monsters in your Encyclopedia. Once those monsters have been unveiled, you can purchase them first with silver coins. After the first purchase or money. : Boss Raids: Task Assignment : After you complete a task, a new one will be assigned to you automatically. Completing a Task : Once a task is completed, you can tap Collect to receive your rewards. Category:Gameplay